Vertical blind assemblies provide attractive and effective window and door screening within many buildings and homes. Although vertical blinds are popular, they often include an adjustment mechanism that is difficult to keep operational and blind slats that are difficult for the end user to replace. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a blind assembly that included an adjustment mechanism having two rigid slat support rails between which the vertical blind slats are pivotally supported. In addition, it would of course also be a benefit to have a blind assembly that included a slat attachment mechanism that allowed a user to easily replace blind slats as they become worn or broken.